


If You're Scared of Heights, Why Are You So Damn Tall

by Wywrd_Artemis



Category: Dream Team RPF, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cuddling, DNF, Established Relationship, Fear of Heights, Fluff, Gream - Freeform, M/M, dreamnotfound, playing with hair, this is literally just a fluffy drabble, two dudes sitting in a balloon no feet apart bcz they are gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28182924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wywrd_Artemis/pseuds/Wywrd_Artemis
Summary: Dream does not like heights. George has two tickets for a hot air balloon ride. Somehow, it turns into a date.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound
Comments: 3
Kudos: 194





	If You're Scared of Heights, Why Are You So Damn Tall

**Author's Note:**

> as always, pls remember to respect the irl people! this is just a work of fiction for fun, no harm meant 
> 
> new chapter of nobody wants a soulmate tomorrow! for now have this lil drabble :)

George wondered how tightly someone had to hold your hand to stop any circulation; no matter what, it felt like he was well on his way, his fingers already numb in Dream’s death grip. He tried to give Dream’s hand a comforting squeeze, but seeing as he’d lost all feeling in his hand, it was more of a twitch. “You know, you don’t _have_ to come with me,” he told Dream, shouldering him lightly. “I could take my mum.”

  
  


“It’s fine,” Dream said, a little too quickly to be believed. “I want to be with you on your birthday. Besides, it probably won’t be that bad anyway. It’s just a little balloon.”

  
  


George frowned, shaking his head. He glanced down at the pair of tickets held in the hand _not_ currently being crushed to a pulp. His aunt had bought them for him, sent with a birthday card congratulating him on another year older and a brand new boyfriend. It was a sweet gift, really, and a hot air balloon ride was a really cute date in theory. Unfortunately, his aunt had not been aware that George’s boyfriend didn’t have such a good relationship with heights. But of course, Dream being Dream, insisted they do it anyway.

  
  


“It’s really fine if you back out,” George tried again. “I’m not gonna think you’re less brave or some shit. I don’t care.”

  
  


But Dream was stupidly stubborn, and as cute as it was, it was equally infuriating. “Georgie, it’s starting to sound like you’re scared,” he joked. “Seriously, I’m not worried.”

  
  


His death grip suggested otherwise, but it was a pain trying to change Dream’s mind once he’d made it up, so George just let it go. It wasn’t long until the pilot (captain? driver?) of the hot air balloon came over to let them know it was time to get on. George got on first, climbing up over the awkward foot holes and into the basket. Once Dream was in, the pilot began explaining basic safety precautions—hold on to phones and sunglasses, don’t lean over the edge, basic emergency procedures—pretty quickly Dream’s hand found George’s again, holding on tightly, as if it would moor them to the ground.

  
  


“Are you two young men ready?” The pilot asked.

  
  


George gave Dream’s hand a light squeeze, leaning into him slightly. “Last chance to get off, Dream,” he said pointedly.

  
  


Dream muttered something that sounded suspiciously like “only if you’re a coward,” but quickly shook his head, forcing a smile as he and George both took a seat. “I’m ready.”

  
  


The balloon shook slightly as the pilot undid the moorings, and George felt Dream’s grip tighten as they slowly began to lift away from the ground. With a subtle sway, the balloon gradually climbed skyward. Below, the fields and parking lots lost definition as they grew further and further away, as tiny as a playset. There was open sky in every direction, a completely clear and cloudless day, the most brilliant shade of blue. George felt grateful it was one of the colors he could see, because /damn/ was it beautiful.

  
  


“Dream, look!” he said, pointing out at a flock of sparrows fluttering south. “We’re with the birds!”

  
  


George was quickly pulled back, Dream holding his arm tightly and looking uncharacteristically worried. “Don’t lean so much, what if you fall out?” he muttered, absolutely not looking outside the basket.

  
  


George softened, leaning gently against Dream. “I’m not gonna fall out. I wasn’t even close,” he said. “Honestly, I don’t know how you can be so scared of heights when you have stilts for legs.” When Dream didn’t respond with a jab at George being short, it became clear just how nervous he was. It was a bit strange, really. George was so used to Dream not being afraid of anything (usually to the point of reckless idiocy). He wasn’t even sure if he knew _how_ to comfort Dream.

  
  


After a moment of thought, he grabbed Dream by the head, pulling him down and hugging him close.

  
  


A strained wheeze of laughter escaped Dream. “George, what the fuck are you doing?”

  
  


“I’m trying to hold you, but you’re so damn tall. Would it kill you to bend over?” George joked. To his surprise, Dream shifted his position, obediently resting his head in George’s lap. George rested one hand on Dream’s head, gently running his fingers through the taller man’s hair. He played softly with each strand. He stroked Dream’s head softly, trying to send every ounce of warmth and affection he had through his fingertips. “Does this help?”

  
  


Dream closed his eyes, some of the tension in his shoulders easing. He was still wound as tightly as a spring, but less so than before. “Mmhmm.”

  
  


“It’s really sweet that you wanted to come with me,” George said soothingly. He started patting Dream’s back gently, running his hands comfortingly down Dream’s spine. “Really fucking stupid, but still sweet. You didn’t have to.” Dream made a soft noise of appreciation, and George continued. “You’re always really sweet. Even before we were dating you’ve always been really supportive and nice. Even when you’re annoying the hell out of me.”

  
  


“You like the attention,” Dream mumbled, melting into George’s touch.

  
  


George bit back a laugh, smiling as traced the curve of hair behind Dream’s ears, gently brushing down his jawline. “Maybe I do,” he admitted. “At least, when it’s you.” A cold breeze blew through the open balloon, and the two of them snuggled closer, their limbs closely entwined. George kept talking, his pace slow and his tone even, holding Dream tight and keeping him calm. Finally he was interrupted soft sounds of Dream snoring.

  
  


George smiled, gently brushing Dream’s hair from his face, watching him fondly. Dream looked so soft. The tensity had fallen from his shoulders, and he looked so vulnerable and yet so at ease. “You’re cute when you’re sleeping,” George whispered. He bent down and pressed a soft kiss against Dream’s cheek.

  
  


He let Dream lay in his lap for the next few hours, peacefully watching the scenery pass below as he stroked Dream’s hair. The only sound was the flame that held the balloon aloft and Dream’s muffled snores. Eventually, the sun began to sink beneath the horizon, coloring the blue sky in shades of the sunset that George couldn’t see. He placed a hand on Dream’s shoulder, shaking him gently. “Dreaaammm,” he said softly. “Dream, we’re landing soon. Wake up.”

  
  


Dream grumbled slightly, opening his bleary eyes and turning to look up at George--though he kept his head in the shorter man’s lap. “I fell asleep?” he mumbled, struggling to hold in a yawn. George nodded, and Dream’s face fell. “Oh, shit. Sorry George.”   
  


George laughed, loosely cupping Dream’s face in his hands. “I don’t care. I’m really, really happy you came with me.” His expression softened, and he pressed his forehead against Dream’s. “It really was sweet of you. I know heights freak you out.”

  
  


Dream reached up, pressing his hand over George’s. His hand was cold, but the caress was so gentle, and it was Dream, so George leaned into it. “Georgie,” Dream said softly, his eyes shining with the last light of the sunset. “Nothing scares me more than how much I love you.”

  
  


And the two of them pressed closer, closing the distance between them. As tender as the touch of the evening light, they held each other, smiling like utter fools. In a moment alone, far above the silly little world below, the two shared a single sweet kiss. After a long time, (though perhaps not quite long enough,) they parted. George looked down at his boyfriend, and he smiled.

  
  


“I love you too.”


End file.
